


Давай признаем

by Esteralla



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteralla/pseuds/Esteralla
Summary: Любовь, какой бы она ни была, всё равно не сделает тебя сильнее и по-прежнему останется непозволительной слабостью, которая в итоге тебя погубит.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 2





	Давай признаем

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана и опубликована на фикбуке 16.06.17.  
> Изначальная публикация: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5647592

Давай кое-что признаем, Освальд Кобблпот.

Давай признаем, что взаимная любовь — это лишь глупая выдумка для наивных идиотов. Сон, принятый за явь, тщетная попытка сбежать от суровой, медленно убивающей реальности в эфемерный мир сладких грёз, от которых нет совершенно никакого толка и после которых что-то в груди пронзительно ноет. Любовь, какой бы она ни была, всё равно не сделает тебя сильнее и по-прежнему останется непозволительной слабостью, которая в итоге тебя погубит. Ты ведь знал это, Оззи. Знал, но всё равно позволил ей прорасти в тебе красивым, но ядовитым цветком, корни которого прочно оплели твоё сердце, а красные, точно кровь, лепестки затмили ясный зелёный взор. Ты был так ослеплён ею, что наделал глупостей, которые, вопреки всем твоим надеждам, привели тебя к поражению.

Давай признаем, что убийство так некстати появившейся Изабеллы, подозрительно похожей на мёртвую Кристин Крингл, стало, пожалуй, самой ужасной глупостью и самой большой ошибкой из тех, которые ты совершил. Ты только хотел получить то, что она по глупости отняла у тебя.

Но в итоге лишь потерял всё, что у тебя было. Давай, наконец, признаем, что оно того не стоило.

Давай наконец признаем, что все твои робкие мысли о счастливом будущем с Эдом, который не видел в тебе ничего, кроме друга и делового партнёра, были удивительно наивными и неправдоподобными. Слишком глупыми для такого, как ты. Такого ведь больше не повторится, Пингвин?

Не повторится, конечно. Ведь тот самый цветок, прекрасный и бесполезный, оплетший корнями твоё сердце и заслонивший глаза лепестками, сгнил ещё в тот ужасный момент, когда Эд без сожаления или жалости выстрелил в тебя и скинул в ледяную воду. То, что осталось от него, оказалось таким же уродливым и отравляющим изнутри, как твоя ненависть и желание убить его.

Ненависть и любовь оказывают на тебя примерно один и тот же эффект, но у тебя нет ни времени, ни желания размышлять об этом. Армия, чтобы свергнуть Барбару — вот что сейчас действительно важно, а всякие глупости подождут.

Ты улыбаешься своему искажённому отражению в одном из заледенелых окон этой странной оранжереи. Оно безобразно, а его улыбка ещё хуже, но всё это не имеет смысла. Какая разница, как выглядит тот, кто действительно готов тебя выслушать?

***

Голова немного побаливает и кружится, но ты успокаиваешь себя тем, что подобные последствия после резкого прекращения употребления наркотиков — ещё цветочки и всё могло быть куда хуже. К счастью, на твоей деятельности это никак не сказывается. Может быть, ты стал хуже контролировать эмоции, но разве это важно?

Давай просто признаем, что плевать ты хотел на такие мелочи.

Рука сама тянется к карману, чтобы достать очередную таблетку, но ты вспоминаешь, что выкинул их туда же, куда столкнул Освальда, и, раздражённо вздыхая, опускаешь руку. Очень скоро ты привыкнешь к жизни без запрещённых препаратов, нужно лишь немного потерпеть. И всё пройдёт, твоё состояние придёт в норму.

Давай просто признаем, что ты старательно пытаешься себя убедить в этом, чтобы не начать употреблять наркотики снова. Зависимость — это ужасно, зависимость — это слабость.

Как и любовь.

Ты вздрагиваешь, вспоминая, кому ты это говорил. И злишься на себя, но не даёшь этой злости хоть как-то проявиться. Это непременно разрушит тебя изнутри, нельзя этого допустить.

Давай просто признаем, Эдвард Нигма (как бы ты ни желал, имя невозможно забыть и оставить в прошлом), что тебе всё хуже и хуже. И дело вовсе не в наркотиках.

Тебя разрушает изнутри банальная тоска по человеку, которого ты убил и которого видел под действием препаратов. Тоска по человеку, который убил девушку, с которой ты вполне мог быть счастлив, и разрушил всю твою жизнь.

_По человеку, который создал тебя. По человеку, который любил тебя всем своим сердцем._

Человеку, которого ты искренне ненавидишь за все его поступки.

Но давай признаем одну простую вещь, Эдвард. Любовь и ненависть — это две части одного целого, черта, их разделяющая, чертовски тонка и незаметна. А иногда её, этой самой черты, и вовсе не существует.


End file.
